Billie Eilish bad guy Lyrics
Composed Chi Chill & Billie Eilish Producer by Chi Chill Album WHEN WE ALL FALL ASLEEP, WHERE DO WE GO? bad guy lyrics 1 White shirt now red, my bloody nose Sleepin', you're on your tippy toes Creepin' around like no one knows Think you're so criminal Bruises on both my knees for you Don't say thank you or please I do what I want when I'm wanting to My soul? So cynical Chorus So you're a tough guy Like it really rough guy Just can't get enough guy Chest always so puffed guy I'm that bad type Make your mama sad type Make your girlfriend mad tight Might seduce your dad type I'm the bad guy Duh Post-Chorus I'm the bad guy 2 I like it when you take control Even if you know that you don't Own me, I'll let you play the role I'll be your animal My mommy likes to sing along with me But she won't sing this song If she reads all the lyrics She'll pity the men I know Chorus So you're a tough guy Like it really rough guy Just can't get enough guy Chest always so puffed guy I'm that bad type Make your mama sad type Make your girlfriend mad tight Might seduce your dad type I'm the bad guy Duh Post-Chorus I'm the bad guy Bridge I like when you get mad I guess I'm pretty glad that you're alone You said she's scared of me? I mean, I don't see what she sees But maybe it's 'cause I'm wearing your cologne Outro I'm a bad guy I'm, I'm a bad guy Bad guy, bad guy I'm a bad About “bad guy” is a playful, bass-heavy track that sees Eilish taunting her lover, flaunting her tough nature while questioning his own. It was first proven to exist after Eilish teased a snippet of the track on her Instagram story. In an interview with PopBuzz, Eilish referred to the track, stating she knew from the beginning that “bad guy” would open the album. On the same day as the album’s release, the official music video was uploaded to YouTube. The beginning of the video also contains “!!!!!!!”, the intro of WHEN WE ALL FALL ASLEEP, WHERE DO WE GO?. Billie confirmed that the song would be receiving a music video with a comment on Instagram under a fan post. On August 19th, the song reached #1 on the Billboard Hot 100 making her the first person born in the 21st century to have a #1 and dethroning Lil Nas X’s “Old Town Road”, who held the #1 spot for 19 consecutive weeks. Lil Nas X congratulated Billie on her achievement through a tweet: Lyrical Mean What has Billie said about the song? In an interview with PopBuzz, Eilish said: I knew I wanted “bad guy” to be first, and “xanny” to be next, and that was like, all I knew from the beginning. When asked by DWDD for the song she’s most excited to release, Eilish listed “bad guy” as one of them, saying: Bro, “bad guy”? Phew! Shit smacks! What has Billie said about the song's creation? In an interview with KIIS FM, Billie revealed: It’s basically making fun of everyone and their personas of themselves. Even mine. The initial idea for the song is, like, people who have to tell everybody that they are a certain way all the time? They’re not that certain way. … In general, I feel like you will never catch a bad bitch telling everyone she’s a bad bitch. It’s on—it’s you. If you’re going around all the time saying, like, ‘Yeah, I’m bad, I’m always breaking rules and doing this and doing that.’ You’re not. I know that because I used to say that and I wasn’t. Bad kids, bad boys, bad bitches, whatever, they do that shit and they don’t even know. Additionally, Billie Eilish and Finneas talked about writing “bad guy” in a Variety video, and explained the song for Rolling Stone. What was her reaction when she heard "Bad Guy" reached #1 on the Hot 100? Related Behaviors Cover # Bad Guy by Scott Bradlee's Postmodern Jukebox (Ft. Ariana Savalas) # Bad Guy by Bastille # Bad Guy (Metal Version) by Leo Moracchioli # Bad Guy by T.Wild # Bad Guy by NateWantsToBattle # BAD GUY by M4V3R!CK # Breaking Bad Guy by Ten Second Songs # bad guy by The Interrupters # Evolution of Billie Eilish by Road Trip # Bad Guy by The Covasettes # Bad Guy by Twenty One Two # Bad Guy (Cover Billie Eillish) by Pomme # bad guy by Eric Nam # bad guy by CNCO Remixed # bad guy (Minecraft Parody) by Galaxy Goats # bad guy by Billie Eilish & Justin Bieber # Bad Guy RMX by Diego (GNRM) # Bad guy REMIX by Skioffi (Ft. Billie Eilish) # Bad guy x fake ass friends by LCS Mashups # Bad Guy by grandayy (Ft. ReptileLegit) # Я КРИПЕР (I’m a Creeper) by Amy Leeman Category:Billie Eilish Category:Dark Pop Category:Trap Category:Electronic Music Category:US